


Dorks In Love

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of shameless fluff and summer romances. Youth is at its peak and clichés are a lot sweeter than they should be. Summer themed MidoTaka drabbles and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunsets and Lucky Items

A gentle breeze wafted into the classroom and had brushed past Takao, his too-long fringes (he needed to get them trimmed soon) going into his eyes and consequentially snapping him out of his peaceful half-slumber (of course he wasn’t napping. Not with his mouth slightly ajar, nope. Just idly marveling at the view outside with an open mouth because it was _that_ well…marvelous). He had to shake his head to get his hair out of the way. Then he resumed his rather comfortable position, letting his chin sink back into his arms which were plopped over his desk, relishing the after-hours of class where he never got to do what he’d wanted—like nap, which again, he wasn’t doing—lest he be scolded by sensei.  

He'd been waiting for Shin-chan, like always. But it seemed that today, he was taking longer than usual. In addition to being on cleaning duty, Shin-chan had said something about helping the class rep sort files and what-not. Takao didn’t at all mind. He particularly liked the breeze this afternoon. It was warm and had felt nice against his skin. Summer really was in the air now. In fact, summer break started tomorrow. Takao counted down the hours until finally, finally he could be out in the sun and away from the stuffy walls of the classroom. Away from piles and piles of work and enjoy unlimited power naps.

But his freedom from school (and unlimited power naps) wasn’t the only thing he was looking forward to because this summer was also going to be his first with Shin-chan. Their first summer together. Together in a couple kind of way. Takao still swooned at the thought. All wide smiles and reaching his eyes, biting his bottom lip to keep the giggles in. Takao’s cheeks in the lightest shade of pink and the heat rising up to the tips of his ears. Takao could just laugh at how ridiculous he must’ve looked every time he was unable to contain all the happiness bubbling up inside of him. 

And laugh he did.

“Oi, what are you doing?” 

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Takao. He abruptly stopped laughing, noticing that a figure was looming over him. He carefully craned his neck up to see the figure with their arms crossed over their chest. The figure was looking impatient. The figure had a pair of glasses on and a mop of green hair. The figure was… _Shin-chan?!_ Startled, Takao lunged forward, the force almost tipping his desk and having him completely fall over had he not caught himself on time. He’d managed to steady himself in his seat. Then he turned to Midorima, heart still pounding from the adrenaline and sweating just a bit because that seriously scared the crap out of him.   

“Sh-Shin-chan...?! What are you doing here—?! I mean, how long have you been standing there, you surprised me!” Takao said all in one breath. 

“The whole time you’ve been laughing by yourself rather idiotically,” Midorima replied with a shake of his head as if to show his disappointment. 

“ _Heh_. So you saw that.”  Now Takao was embarrassed. Shin-chan had witnessed all of that splurge of feelings. So uncool. “Well you know, I was just happy.” He added, defending his feelings. Not that he had to. But still wanted to. You know, for himself. 

Midorima raised his eyebrows in question but decided not to ask anything. It was probably about something he’d have trouble understanding anyway. “I’m done for today. Let’s go, It’s getting late.” Midorima headed over to his own desk to gather his things. 

“Roger that!” Takao replied with a salute and stood up, practically shoving his notebooks and pens into his schoolbag. 

The sun was already setting when they began to walk the halls. It was like walking through twilight the way light had streamed in from the glass panels, tinting their path in orange and pink hues. Shadows were cast and had danced against the walls as Takao and Midorima moved along. Takao quietly appreciated it all. He certainly didn’t get to see this kind of sight in the gym during basketball practice. It was oddly…fascinating. He snuck a glance towards Midorima, wondering if he’d thought the same. 

“Shin-chan?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can we stay a bit longer?” 

“What for?” Midorima paused in his tracks. 

Takao instinctively did the same. But also so he could come up with an answer. _Wow_ , even he didn’t know what they were going to be staying a bit longer for. “Uh…” Takao trailed off hesitantly, having no idea—“Sunset!” Takao yelled as if it was the obvious thing they should do. “Let’s watch the sunset!”  Midorima frowned. It looked like he didn’t seem too pleased with the idea. 

Before Midorima could state reasons as to why it was pointless to watch the sunset now when they could be going home to rest, Takao steered him away from the thought. “We’ll be off as soon as it’s over!” Takao promised. “Please?” He’d clasped his hands together as though in prayer. Midorima only stared at him with an unchanging expression. “ _Pleaaase?_ ” Takao tried again. “Please, please?”

And after Takao having held the pose that went way passed uncomfortable, Midorima heaved a sigh. A sigh Takao had been long enough with Shin-chan to know what had meant.  

“Fine. But we have to get back before dinner.” 

“Got it!” 

They found themselves on the rooftop because it had been the best place to watch the sunset in all of Shuutoku—the second being the secret attic in the back of the auditorium where there was a hatch in the ceiling which led to the roof. Only a few select knew and Takao was one of them because what could he say? He was a social butterfly. (Also he should take Shin-chan there one time. If he could ever persuade him to be up for an adventure). 

In the distance, only a few rays of light remained shining from the horizon as the sun had sunk further behind it. Takao ran close to the edge. Close as the barriers would let him and slumped forward with disappointment, palms firmly pressed against the metal screen. _They missed it._ “It looks like we missed it, Shin-chan.” Takao sighed. Midorima said nothing but had sensed the other’s dismay. 

“Takao, we should—“ 

“ _YOOO!!!_ ” 

Takao’s voice boomed throughout the vicinity, cutting off Midorima. Midorima, on the other hand, had visibly flinched upon hearing this. His head snapped towards Takao as if he’d gone mad. “What in the world are you doing?!” 

Takao turned back to Midorima, breathless and exhilarated. “Try it, Shin-chan! It’s fun!” 

And it was. At least for Takao. Nevermind the sunset because an interesting thought had graced Takao in spite of his disappointment. And this little thought had something to do with a particular high school (Seirin) and their pre-club membership activities (stripping naked and confessing their love on the rooftop or something like that)—he was going to have to thank Kuroko and Kagami for this. A confession was doable (or in Takao’s case, further declaration). The stripping part, not so much. 

Yes! He was going to do it! 

Midorima huffed. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Aw, don’t say that. C’mon! It’s once in a lifetime!” Takao took a deep breath, filling his lungs up with as much air as he could and cupped his hands around his mouth. Facing the horizon, he yelled. “ _SHIN-CHAAAN!!!_ ” 

“Stop that!” Midorima said with alarm and threw his arms up in the air. “You’re disturbing everyone!” 

“You mean the trees?” Takao gave Midorima a quick glimpse, grinning smugly at him. “Or the spirits lurking around Shuutoku?” 

“S-spirits?” Midorima gulped and put his arms down with the feeling of dread creeping under his skin. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of ghosts. Not exactly. He was more terrified of cats if he were to be honest. Ghosts didn’t scratch you with sharp claws and seethe at you like you’ve done them all the wrong in the world like cats did. Midorima was just…wary of them. _Ghosts._ Midorima knew for a fact that Shuutoku had been standing long before he had even been born, so it wasn’t so unlikely for any…paranormal guests…to be floating around…or whatever it was they did. Goosebumps started to prickle the side Midorima arms. He shook his head when realizing it. Tch _. Ghosts? Spirits? Paranormal guests?_ How absurd. _They aren’t real._ Midorima scoffed. 

In the time Midorima was denying ‘certain existences’, Takao yelled again. This time Midorima was horrified for a different reason. 

“ _SHIN-CHAAAN!!! I LOVE YOUUU!!!_ ” Takao had bellowed straight from the diaphragm. “ _TO THE MOON AND BACK!!! DO YOU LOVE ME TOOOO???_ ” 

Midorima wanted to _hide._ Takao wasn’t stopping. He was doing the opposite! And quite recklessly so for all the heavens to hear! 

Midorima’s face began to colour in a striking shade of red and he’d quickly grabbed Takao at the wrist, pulling at him, as if this was enough to stop him. It wasn’t. “L-let’s go, Takao.” 

“Not until I hear your reply, Shin-chan~” Takao replied cheekily in a playful tone. 

“Like I said, this is ridiculous!” 

“You always say that.” 

“Because it’s the truth.” 

“Please, Shin-chan. Just this once.” 

“…No.” 

“Please?” 

“ _No_.” 

“Do you not love me then?” Takao pouted. 

Midorima groaned in frustration. Takao was relentless with his persistence and teasing as was his stubbornness. Of course, he did! _Of course Midorima did l-lo-lo-lo-ve him_ , but there was just no way Midorima could ever express it the way Takao did. It was too bold. Too direct. Too _intimate._ He was at loss of what to do. On one hand, he could abide by Takao’s wishes and get the thing over with. On the other, he could do nothing and let Takao press him. It was useless. Both were troublesome. 

But he had to take action, even if he had to choke the words out of his mouth. 

Midorima released Takao’s wrist, croaking out a tiny, “I…love you too…” 

Midorima hoped it would suffice. Takao though wanted to have a little more fun with it. Because again, relentless teasing. Shin-chan was probably going to smack him later for making him do something so embarrassing, but Takao knew it was going to be worth it. It already is.  

“What was that, Shin-chan?” He gave Midorima the same smug grin from earlier. “I didn’t hear you~” 

“I said…” Midorima started, pushing his glasses up and swallowing. How far had Takao intended to push his buttons? “…I love you too.” 

“Whaaat? I caaan’t heaaar youuu~” 

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Takao, his lips creasing into a frown, and picked up his duffel he’d earlier dropped on the floor. Takao was slightly panicked. Was Shin-chan leaving? _Oh no, he’d really done it this time._ “Shin-chan are you leaving? I’m sorry for teasing you so much, you don’t have to—“ But just as Takao went on, he had been promptly cut off by something that had almost whacked him in the face. 

“I LOOVVEEE YOUUU TOO, TAKAOO.” Takao jumped upon hearing Midorima’s voice. It had come out loud and somewhat muffled with what sounded like static, but it was still _his_ voice. “There. Are you happy?” 

Takao stood there, eyes wide with a mix of disbelief and joy. Did Shin-chan just? Was he dreaming? Did Shin-chan need to smack him after all just in case he was? It was all too good to be true! “Yeah! I sure am!” was Takao’s reply with an all-too wide grin. “Then let’s go home?” 

Midorima nodded.  

“So is that today’s lucky item?” Takao had asked later on as they headed off, eyeing the object in Midorima’s hand. 

“Yes. A portable megaphone.” 

Takao let out a chuckled. “How handy!” 

 _And thus, the story of their summer romance begins._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EXTRA:**  
> 
> “Should we stargaze next, Shin-chan? You know there’s a secret hatch in the auditorium where we can climb to the roof!” 
> 
> “Don’t push your luck, Takao.” 
> 
> At least he tried.


	2. Rainy Days and Kisses

Rain fell in thick and heavy drops. A steady and incessant patter on pavements and building tops. Streets that had been bustling and booming with life just moments ago quieted down as people scrambled to get out of the sudden shower. Some fortunate ones made it. Other, unfortunate, umbrella-less ones just barely as water seeped into their clothes. Midorima and Takao had been one of the unfortunate and umbrella-less ones and had retreated to a nearby fruit stall, the closest thing they found that could be their shelter for the time being. 

There were no fruits, the doors were shut tight, but the roof had stuck out and it was enough to keep them from getting completely drenched. 

“Somebody ranks the lowest today and it isn’t me,” Takao muttered in ragged breaths as he shook rainwater off of his hair. 

“But you’re in eight place. That doesn’t make things any better,” Midorima replied defensively, wiping away droplets of water that trickled down his face. “We shouldn’t have gone out.” 

Takao admitted that the trip to the convenience store was his idea. But then again, it hadn’t been such a bad one earlier when the sun was all high up and shining in the sky. Shin-chan wanted that canned shiruko he loved so much and Takao didn’t mind a lemon soda or two—he was feeling thirsty and it wasn’t the kind that went away with boring ol’ water. But it wasn’t like he _knew_ it was going to rain. _This much._ They were already heading home then, drinks in hand, when the clouds had began to cluster above their heads. It first started off as a light drizzle. No big deal. Takao had sworn they’d make it home in time.

But also, Scorpios were in eighth place and Cancers were in twelfth. 

Whether or not their horoscopes had something to do with the ordeal they found themselves in, Takao didn’t know (he doubted it though). But they should make it a habit, too. Watching the weather like they did Oha-Asa. 

“It’s summer!” Takao cried out. “It’s not supposed to be raining!” 

“Well, obviously we were mistaken. Even when I so clearly reminded you that we should stay home until out ranks improved.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Takao replied and said nothing more. He was kind of glad that Midorima didn’t exactly blame _him_ and tell him he was wrong like he had expected him to. But at the same time, Midorima didn’t miss the opportunity to hint that Oha-Asa was right and that Takao should have listened to him (Midorima) in the first place. Takao huffed and stepped away from the puddle that was forming beside him and rudely soaking the soles of his sneakers. 

The rest of the time was spent in silence as they both stood there, watching rain touch everything before them and hoping it would pass soon. Though as it looked now, it seemed that it had no signs of receding even by a bit. Not a nudge in the clouds for that glimpse of sunshine. Takao dropped to crouch on the floor because his legs were killing him from all the standing. He’d thought that maybe, _maybe_ if they’d at least brought an umbrella then they could probably move on and leave this crappy fruit stall (no offense to the owner, they probably had amazing fruits) that wasn’t doing as good of a job as it did when they first took refuge. If they’d had an umbrella, they wouldn’t even be _stuck_ here. He and Shin-chan could be sharing a romantic moment together, walking side-by-side through the rain like it was in the movies. Ah, that would be nice but so unlikely to happen. 

The only option they had was to wait it out. 

And so wait they did. 

And they waited. 

And waited. 

Midorima groaned impatiently and Takao turned to see that the straight line on his lips had now curved into a full, displeased frown. “This is terrible.”  

“Sure is,” Takao agreed with a nod, idly playing with the plastic bags that contained their drinks. When suddenly, right in the middle of twirling the handle on his fingers and praying so hard that the cans didn’t fall out and crush his toes, an idea had hit him. He grinned and excitedly, he’d transferred the contents of one plastic bag to the other. “Shin-chan! Wanna make a run for it? We’ve got this plastic bag to protect us. Let’s see how well it works!” He announced, standing up and waving the white plastic bag in the air.  

Midorima gaped at Takao, outraged at the suggestion. “Are you mad? You don’t honestly expect us to—“

_“One…two…three…!”  
_

Before Midorima could protest, Takao was off with a whoosh, and to Midorima’s dismay, dragging him along with him. He yelped as Takao tugged onto his wrist, struggling with the plastic bag as he tried to fit it over both of their heads. Which of course failed and resulted to them being drenched anyway because, number one, Takao would never properly be able to reach Shin-chan and his towering height of 195 centimeters without some kind of leverage or step, plus the plastic bag was too small to begin with. And number two, it would never have worked out at any angle Takao looked at it. 

So what exactly was all of that for? Since it was one Takao’s less smarter ideas for sure, it _definitely_ was not an attempt to get out of the rain. So maybe it was for fun? For excitement? Albeit Shin-chan was probably dangerously furious at him because he could feel the other seething behind him, Takao was actually enjoying running in the rain with Shin-chan like this. 

Takao eventually got rid of the plastic bag, which now earned him Midorima’s awaited protest. “What in the world are you thinking, Takao?!” He yelled, still running with Takao’s hand around his wrist.   

“Less talk, more run, Shin-chan!” Takao yelled back, turning to Midorima quickly to flash him a grin. 

They ran down the road and along the streets and through parks. It wasn’t until their clothes had started to weigh them down and puddles soaked their shoes that they’d finally stopped somewhere. Takao spotted an alleyway and pulled Midorima in between the slim space of two houses where the roofs were close enough to each other to keep some of the rain from passing through. 

Takao hunched a bit forward, laughing hard and panting. “That was crazy!” 

“You idiot,” Midorima huffed. 

“HAH! I can’t believe it! Shin-chan, you actually!!! You’re soaking wet!!!” 

“Stop laughing, you fool. It isn’t funny.” Midorima retorted. He took out a pinstriped handkerchief (today’s lucky item) with the attempt to at least dry his moist glasses, only to realize that it, too, had been drenched like the rest of his attire. 

“Oh, a hanky! Let me borrow that!” Takao said, snatching the fabric from Midorima’s fingers before he could quickly put it away—away _from_ Takao, like Midorima had hoped. But he was too late. “Wait a minute. Isn’t this…Scorpio’s lucky item?” Midorima stiffened at the statement and sighed, deeming it useless to try and deny it knowing full well that Takao (because of his influence) watched the horoscopes show as frequently as he had. 

“You are correct,” was Midorima’s short reply.

Takao smiled at him with adoration. Even if Midorima had an unusual way of doing it, he really did show Takao that he cared. 

“Hey, Shin-chan?” Takao began some few moments later. 

“What is it n--?” Before Midorima could get another word out, Takao’s lips brushed against his’, soft and gentle. Midorima was the one who’d pulled back, cheeks hot and flushed despite the cold weather, and thoroughly embarrassed. “W-what are you doing???” 

“I just kind of felt cold.” Takao grinned, and as if on cue, as if luck had finally gone to their side, the clouds broke apart and a ray of light had shined upon them. “Wow, Shin-chan! It’s just like a shoujo manga!” he exclaimed. 

“Let’s just go home before it starts to rain again.” 

“Gotcha.” 

As they both walked the damp pavements side-by-side, hand-in-hand, Takao couldn’t help but blurt out, “Shin-chan, this day wasn’t _completely_ unlucky right?” 

“…I suppose.” 

“Glad we went out?” 

“Don’t push it, Takao.” 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Much better than sharing an umbrella, Takao had thought happily.


	3. Pianos and Sunshines

Takao felt like a rebel. A very smooth and suave rebel as he snuck around the empty halls of Shuutoku, going stealth mode in every corner he went past. “Shin-chan…” he yelled-whispered, checking his left then right as Midorima trailed behind him. “…the coast is clear!!!” 

Midorima shook his head at Takao but walked along. 

Even though Midorima was against it at first, Takao had managed to convince him into playing the piano that afternoon. Shuutoku really did have a weird schedule. Unlike other high schools that asked for summer homework _after_ the end of vacation when classes resumed—and NOT _during_ vacation in the middle of smashing watermelons, playing around in sprinklers and hoses, and lounging around with sweet popsicles—Shuutoku students had until 3PM today to turn in their pile of papers. And a Friday at that. _Darn schedules_. And since Takao had taken longer with the assignments (which involved a lot of heavy-duty guidance from Shin-chan, and some distractions from his new video game. _“Takao, if you could just_ concentrate _on this equation…”_ / _“But Shin-chan, I’m in a boss level!”_ ) they had come in at the last minute. 2:58PM and 27 seconds on the clock when Takao had sprinted from the school gates, all the way to the faculty room, and had dropped his work on the desk in a heap. 

2:59PM and 10 seconds later, it’d been accepted. Thank deities. 

Now they were headed to the music room, which may or may not get them in trouble, but Takao was willing to risk that. 

“If we get reprimanded, it will be your fault.” 

“I take full responsibility!” 

They rounded the corner (Takao still as stealthy as ever in spite of how Midorima had given up on that several steps ago) and turned to the familiar door of their destination. Takao slid the doors open, stretching out his arm to accommodate the ace. “After you, Shin-chan!” He said gleefully. Midorima, again, shook his head, a staple reaction to Takao’s constant antics, and proceeded towards what they had come in for in the first place. 

Midorima spotted the grand piano by the window. He pulled out the stool and made himself comfortable in it, opening the fallboard and testing its ivory keys and brass pedals with a soft and gentle tune.   

“So what are you going to play for us today, maestro Midorima?” Takao teased as he sat beside the ace. 

Midorima’s fingers halted right then and there, and he faced Takao seriously. “If you continue to joke around, I am not going to play.” 

“Okay, okay. I won’t. Come now, Shin-chan. Play me a song.” Midorima, seemingly unconvinced by Takao, only crossed his arms in reply and turned away. Takao sighed, pouting a little as he pressed his own fingers on the piano, key after key, until he was close enough to Midorima’s arms to poke him. “Pretty please?” 

Finally, Midorima relaxed. He straightened up and positioned himself to play. “Fine. But no fooling around.” 

“Promise!” 

Midorima began slowly, the notes steadily coming together to what Takao had recognized immediately. “Oh!!! I know this!!!” he announced. He may not have been well-versed with classical pieces the way Shin-chan had been, but Takao was sure on this one. “Für Elise!!!" Midorima nodded his head once and continued. He’d stopped midway the song to play another. And this time, Takao started to sing along. It had been a theme popular on the radio. The lyrics fell from Takao’s lips easily. 

It went on like this. With Midorima playing tirelessly of melodies that were foreign to Takao’s ears, which later on had become guessing games and even karaoke. Takao couldn’t contain the joy he felt as he sang his heart out and at the top of his lungs, sneaking loving glimpses at Midorima because he truly was amazing at what he was doing. 

After they had taken a few minutes break, Takao asked, “Shin-chan, how about you play a happy song?” Midorima was silent for a moment, then his fingers hit the keys again expertly on notes that started to an upbeat piece. Takao suddenly shot upright and said excitedly,  “Isn’t this Chopsticks?!” proud of himself for recalling the tune. 

“The Celebrated Chop Waltz, yes. I play this for my little sister frequently because the title made her laugh.” 

 _Cute_ , Takao had thought. 

Next, he’d asked for Midorima to play a sad song. Midorima had chosen _Moonlight Sonata_. But rather than sad, Takao had commented it to be ‘scary’. “…Like something out of a horror movie!” he’d said. Midorima didn’t deny that. 

It wasn’t long until the sun had started to set and the remnants of the afternoon sky was gradually being overshadowed by dusk. Midorima had exhausted his wrists and palms and fingers, and Takao, his voice and lungs. But as they got up and prepared to leave, Takao pleaded for one last song. 

“Just one more, Shin-chan!” 

“It’s getting late, Takao,” Midorima said and glanced at the wall-clock that hung over the chalkboard. 5:45. They had played for almost three hours. _Wa_ _s that not enough_? Midorima wondered. But Takao didn’t give up, and Midorima couldn’t remember a time that Takao did, so he sat back down, cracked his knuckles, and took a deep breath. “What song will it be then?” 

Takao replied as if he’d been waiting for this moment all day long. “A song that describes how you’re feeling right now.” He grinned. 

Tick. 

 _Tock_. 

Tick. 

Blood crept into Midorima’s cheeks though he tried to ignore the stir of feelings he felt as he played. Then his heart jumped at the sound of Takao’s voice. 

“… _You make me happy_ …” Takao sang. “ _When skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much…I love you…please don’t take my sunshine away_ …” 

When the song was over, Takao’s only reply was, “I feel the same way, Shin-chan,” with a small smile gracing his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet (´∀｀)♡
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed these chapters. Updates will come in as I get inspired ♡


End file.
